


Offer On The Table

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Grimmjow being cocky and trying to grab Shuhei's attention, M/M, Short One Shot, Shuhei feeling so done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “.....I don’t get why you keep coming back and bothering me.” Shuhei looked more exhausted than amused at seeing Grimmjow standing right in front of his quarters. “..I freaking told you. I want a piece of what you’ve got to offer.”
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Kudos: 21





	Offer On The Table

“.....I don’t get why you keep coming back and bothering me.” Shuhei looked more exhausted than amused at seeing Grimmjow standing right in front of his quarters. Why the Sexta kept passing by his division and always seemed to be getting in his way, he had not a single clue. But, boy oh boy did he want to find out desperately so he could throw some catnip at the problem and get miles away from whatever was exciting the male.  
  
“..I freaking told you. I want a piece of what you’ve got to offer.”  
  
“I’ve got nothing to offer.”    
  
“Bullshit, you’ve got an ass don’t you?” Grimmjow blurted. “So you’ve got something to offer.”    
  
“....That’s not on the table.”    
  
“Heh, that’s what you think.” Grimmjow purred like a cocky little fucker and stepped forward, getting his foot right into the door. He leaned in, letting their faces get a little too close for comfort. “I’ll convince you otherwise.”    
  
Shuhei rolled his eyes at that and pushed at Grimmjow’s chest, finally giving themself some space. “Yeah? Tell me this great plan of yours on how you’ll convince me.”    
  
“I’ll bring ya to some onsen, get you to finally get away from your damn paperwork and relax, then cook those freaking weird sausages that you like and shove it down on your throat, then-”    
  
Shuhei massaged at his temples, looking downright confused. First of all, why did the Sexta seem to know too much about him? Did his Captain spill something?    
  
“And then I’ll fucking cuddle the shit out of you.” Grimmjow grinned, flashing that signature smirk. Somehow that killer look seemed more adorable and childish, then deadly.    
  
“....and….why should I give in to this...if I theoretically did?” Shuhei finally asked. It was awkward as is to put up with the growing silence and the smugness from Grimmjow just smothering him.    
  
“Because you haven’t taken a fucking break, and last time I checked you aren’t dating anyone, and haven’t yet. So why not take a freaking risk for a change….besides that cruddy tattoo plastered on your face. Did you seriously get that because-”    
  
“Keep talking and I’m really going to regret this decision.” Shuhei pursed his lips. He totally was making a bad choice, but hell...girls were allowed to sleep with bad boys, why not him? “Get inside, now.”    
  
“Ha! I freakin’ told you I’d convince-”    
  
“One more word and I swear...I swear I’ll overdose you with catnip, tie a bag of rocks to your legs and leave you to sink in a lake.” Shuhei had no idea where that idea came from it, but he was really starting to like the idea as he thought more and more about it. But also...looking back towards Grimmjow as he shut the door, he couldn’t help but look a little too long at the male’s ass. 


End file.
